Lady of the Lake
by SpiritWolf13
Summary: The boys are having a bad week, Sam’s hearing singing and Dean’s confused when supposed suicide drowning victims are trying to talk to him…using Sam.
1. Chapter 1

Lady of the Lake

Chapter 1

Summary: The boys are having a bad week, Sam's hearing singing and Dean's confused when supposed suicide drowning victims are trying to talk to him…using Sam.

* * *

'Right it should be here.' Dean pounded the ground with his foot.

'You sure?' Sam asked, tossing the shovel from his left hand to his right, then back again.

'I think so, I mean all the murders in these woods, this spot here is dead in the centre of it all.' Dean dropped the duffel from his shoulder. 'Come on Francis start digging.'

Sam mumbled something under his breath. 'What was that Sam.' Dean smiled. Sam gave an angry sigh and threw the shovel at Dean.

'Hey, I did all the work finding this place; there is no friggin way I'm digging too.' Dean threw it back at him, with one of his smirks stretched across his face. 'Quick now before Casper comes back and see's you digging him up.'

Muttering something he started digging, purposely flinging the occasional pile of dirt in Dean's direction. 'Next time remember to bring the other shovel.'

* * *

Sam's shovel struck something solid and bending down he wiped the dirt from the bones of Harry Tucker. 'Time to burn this bitch so he can't harm anyone else.' Dean sniggered pulling a box of matches form the duffel.

'It's just an angry spirit, wanting revenge for his death Dean; he never wanted this I'm sure.' Sam huffed leaning against the shovel, he'd forgotten how tiring it was digging up someone's grave. Watching Dean douse the body in salt and flammable liquid.

'Yeah well too late for that now.' Dean struck the match, only to find it instantly blown out. He frowned, there wasn't even a wind blowing. He dropped it and went to light another but he was pushed to the ground. 'Shit!' He rolled as heavy club like branch thudded down beside him. Raising his hands he caught it as it tried to hit him again. 'Sam quick burn the bones.' He pulled the branch from the spirits hand. 'Sam!' He felt the ghosts hands around his throat. 'Sam!'

Sam wasn't listening, he wasn't even aware of his brother's predicament. He could hear something though, so beautiful, the song drifted through him, the word for it was enchanting. Sam dropped the shovel and started walking towards the lake. It was large and the moon rippled on the dark surface.

'Sam!' Dean could barely breathe; he clawed at the hands, trying to free himself. 'Come on Sam.' He flung his hand out hoping to grab the matches, but he'd dropped them just out of reach. 'SAM! He tried turning his head, to see Sam, why wasn't he helping him. Dark spots danced in his vision and he didn't even feel it when the ghost picked him up and slammed his body against the tree, the gnarled hands still wrapped tightly around his throat.

Sam's feet were in the water, he stood waiting for his body to adjust to the cold water. That song was still playing and he wanted to find out who was singing, he had to find out. He heard a whisper and a chill ran up his spine.

_Go back…_

The voice interrupted the song. _She'll take you, go back…_

That was when Sam heard a heavy thud and turned sharply. The ghost had thrown Dean to the ground, where he lay unmoving.

'Dean!' Sam raced forward, bending down by Dean he lifted his head, feeling for a pulse. 'Thank god.' He whispered as he felt one.

His sharp hunter's instinct felt the ghost coming up from behind and grabbing Dean he rolled them both out the way as the ghost slammed another heavy branch down on them. He grunted as he landed on the duffel. _The rifle._ He pulled it form the bag quickly, he didn't bother to aim, and he just fired the gun, the rock salt passed through the ghost.

He turned Dean over a little rougher than he intended and reached in one of his pockets. 'Come on Dean where are they?' His eyes then caught the matches.

He cast his eye about then struck the match. He gave a satisfied smile as he watched the fire consume the body. He would have heard the scream as the ghost disintegrated, but that song was back, that enchanting music played through his head. Who was singing it?

Dean moved his head slowly, he could feel the deep throbbing in his chest as he tried to take in some more breaths and he winced as he moved his head and neck. The first thing he noticed was the dancing flames as they turned the bones to ash. 'About time.' He croaked, his voice sounded strange, and his throat burned. 'Sam where are you?' His eyes spotted the lanky figure of Sam in the water. 'I'm gonna kick his ass.' He muttered, getting to his feet.

He swayed slightly and waited until his breathing was back to normal, then strode down to the waters edge. Sam was wading deeper into the water.

'Sam! Yo.' He ignored him. 'Dude are you pissed off with me because I wouldn't dig that why it took you till I passed out to help me.' He didn't answer. 'Come on man, this is pathetic.'

He waded in after him. He grabbed Sam's arm and was a little taken back when Sam swung his fist around, luckily he managed to duck quick enough. 'Dude what's your problem.' Sam had turned around again and was moving further into the water.

_Turn back…_

_Get out the water…_

Sam felt as though he'd been punched in the gut, he fell to his knees, the water then came to his chest as he sat there. The coldness took his breath away. Then there was a thwack around the back of his head. 'Ow!' He turned to see Dean. 'Why'd ya do that?'

'That was for nearly letting me die.' He bought his hand to the back of Sam's head again, 'and that was because I could. Now come on, you'll freeze sitting in the water and I personally don't want to lug around a sick brother.' Sam's next question took him completely off guard.

'Dean, how'd I get in the water?'

'What? You walked.'

'No I didn't.'

Dena looked puzzled for a moment before shaking his head. 'Man I don't have time for this. I want to get some sleep.' Dean growled, walking back ashore he started making his way back to the car.

_Leave this town…_

Sam twisted in the water, but couldn't see anyone, and he knew that wasn't Dean's voice. Getting to his feet he followed after Dean. A chill shot up his spine and he moved faster. The voice followed him.

_Leave this town…She's after you…

* * *

_

**SpiritWolf13 – **Okay, not the best of chapters to start with, hopefully it'll get better. R&R tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Lady of the Lake

Chapter 2

Summary: The boys are having a bad week, Sam's hearing singing and Dean's confused when supposed suicide drowning victims are trying to talk to him…using Sam.

* * *

The following morning the brothers were sat in the diner near their motel. Both had barely slept and both had barely spoken to one another since.

Sam finally snapped. 'Look I've apologised to you like a gazillion times.'

Dean didn't look up from the mess of food he was moving about his plate, hunger had eluded him, besides it hurt to swallow, the bruising on his neck had turned a lovely shade of purple and Sam couldn't help but feel bad.

'I swear to god Dean, I responded as soon as I heard you. It's not like I wanted the ghost to kill you.' He saw Dean look up.

'Sam I called you like ten times.'

'I didn't hear you.'

'What's wrong with you?'

'Excuse me.' Sam dropped his fork.

'Sam, yesterday…' He trailed off as the waitress came over.

'Finished.' She smiled. The both nodded and she took their plates.

'yesterday you were…' he trailed off again as someone walked past the table, he followed them with his eyes until sure they were out of earshot, he coughed and turned back, to find Sam lying down on the table, his head buried in his arms. 'Sam?' He couldn't help but chuckle. Reaching over he shook his arm. 'Sam, what are you narcoleptic wake up.' When Sam didn't move he panicked slightly. Pushing himself up he moved around to stand beside him.

'Is everything ok?' The waitress came over. 'What's wrong with your friend?'

'Everything's fine he's just tired.' Dean hoped anyway. He lifted Sam's head up only to be startled when Sam's hand wrapped itself around his wrist, pressing down a lot harder then Dean liked. 'Sam?'

Sam's head shot up and he put a hand to his throat. 'Can't…breathe…he…help me.'

'What do you mean? Sam what's wrong, why…'

The grip on his hand tightened and he frowned as water started to drip from Sam's mouth, they hadn't been drinking water. 'Sam I'm gonna take you to the hospital.' Dean tried to keep calm.

'No…it's…Gary Stone.' Sam gasped, trying to take in oxygen, but instead he start to cough, Dean jumped back as he coughed up water.

'I'll call an ambulance.' The waitress sprang away before Dean could stop her.

Suddenly Sam stood up and grabbed Dean's jacket. 'Gary Stone! Gary Stone! Help me…Help us…Don't let…Singing.'

'You're not making any sense Sam-'

'Gary Stone i'm Gary Stone.' Then Sam's legs sagged and Dean had to grab his arms to keep him up and prevent him from falling and hitting his head on the table or floor.

'Sam?' He lowered Sam's body to the ground, remembering the water he turned him on his side, not wanting him to drown. 'Sammy can you wake up for me.' He looked around only just noticing the crowd of people that had gathered. 'Hey are we entertaining to you!' He then muttered under his breath, 'Sick sons of bitches.'

'Dean.' Dean looked down, noticing Sam staring up at him. 'Why am I on the floor?'

'Sam, what's the last thing you remember.'

'What, Dean-'

'Dammit Sam answer me.' Sam was a little taken back by the anger in his voice and the grip he had suddenly placed on Sam's arm.

'We were arguing about what happened…' He saw the people gathered around and coughed, 'with the you-know-what.' He pushed himself up. 'Can I get up now?' He shrugged off Dean's hand and got up to his feet. Surprised by how weak he suddenly felt. 'Get off me. I'm fine' Sam pulled away from Dean, his hand at his head.

* * *

'I'm telling you, I'm fine.' Sam sat in the back of the ambulance, letting the paramedic prod and poke at him.

'The lady told us you were unable to breathe and that you were coughing up water, this means you had water in the lungs.' The male paramedic informed him.

'Look I don't know what people are saying, but I'm pretty sure I'd remember if I couldn't breathe.' Sam looked to Dean, who was leaning against the Impala, which was parked a few metres away. 'I feel fine. I'm sorry that I wasted your time.'

* * *

Dean watched Sam crossing the car park towards him. 'What they say?' Sam walked straight past him and climbed into the passenger seat. Dean rolled his eyes and wrenched open the driver's door and climbed in.

'Come on lets go.' Sam said.

'What did they say, cause I aint leaving till you tell me.'

'They didn't say anything, nothing was wrong with me Dean.' He saw Dean staring at him. 'Stop looking at me like that.'

'Like what.'

'Like you think I'm gonna drop dead any second. Seriously Dean I don't remember anything.'

Dean rubbed his temples this was getting confusing. 'Sam you were sitting there one minute, then the next you're coughing up water, saying you can't breathe and yelling out the name Gary Stone.' He watched Sam's face. 'You telling me you don't remember. Anything, who's Gary Stone.'

'I don't know Dean.' Sam sighed. 'Look can we just go please.'

Both jumped as someone knocked on Dean's window. Dean eyed the brunette like a tiger would a gazelle; he looked at Sam, flashed one of his brightest smiles and wound down the window. 'Can I help you sweetheart?'

'Do you know what happened to my brother?' Her question confused both the brothers.

'Who's your brother?' Dean asked, his face growing serious.

'My names Morgan Stone, Gary stone is my brother. He drowned three days ago.'

* * *

**SpiritWolf13 – **R&R time peeps, tell me what you think. 


	3. Chapter 3

Lady of the Lake

Chapter 3

Summary: The boys are having a bad week, Sam's hearing singing and Dean's confused when supposed suicide drowning victims are trying to talk to him…using Sam.

* * *

Dean and Sam were back out of the car; Dean had an arm on the driver's door, staring down at Morgan, who was sat in the driver's seat, with her legs out ofthe Impala, her hands covering her hands.

'You asked us if we knew what had happened to him, yet you said he drowned.'

'Exactly, he drowned, but I don't know how. I refuse to believe it was an accident or he killed himself. You know people think he did...just cause of Anna.'

'Who's Anna?' Sam ventured, for a brief moment he and Morgan stared at one another.

'It was his wife, she died of a brain haemorrhage, hit her head. He was devastated you know. But he wouldn't kill himself. He has a daughter, a child I am now raising! She's three and she doesn't know where her parents are, I can't even explain it.' Her voice was more of a hiss now, the anger slowly rising. 'You were yelling his name.' She twisted to look at Sam. 'You were yelling his name, you must know what happened, someone has to.'

Dean bit his lip and he watched Sam's face contort as he tried to find a memory. 'I don't remember yelling it, I don't.' Sam whispered. He started rubbing his head. 'I don't.'

'I'm sorry Morgan, but we can't help you. I'm sorry about your brother…' Dean couldn't even attempt a smile. 'Do you remember anything weird about your brother a few days before he drowned?'

'What?' She buried her face in her hands for a moment then slowly she lifted her head. 'ActuallyYeah, now you mention it, he kept going into these weird trances, I just thought it was because he was still depressed about Anna. Now and again he'd mumble something about singing.' She frowned and rubbed her eyes as tears started to fall.

Both of the brothers looked at each other and a knowing glance passed between them. They both knew something supernatural was happening, again.

Sam scribbled down his number on a piece of paper and moving around to crouch before her he placed it in Morgan's hand.

'We'll find out what happened to your brother.' He looked up a Dean who nodded. 'I promise. This is my cell number; call me if you think of anything else okay.'

* * *

'So what do you think it is?' Dean asked as they drove back to the motel.

'Could be a number of things, another spirit, a Kappa, water demon. Could be nothing, he could have just drowned.' Sam was barely speaking; his words came out as a whisper.

'Work work work, this town is full of it.' Dean moved his head to look at him, just briefly before looking back at the road. 'But it's worth looking up; if we find nothing else we'll leave it.'

Sam could feel that warmth spreading through him; he could hear her, the singing, so beautiful. It was calling him. He wanted to find the voice, had to find the voice. The melody was so intense in his head that he found himself humming to it.

'Sam, what the hellare you humming?' He turned his head just as he saw his brother opening the door to the car, as it was moving. He slammed his foot on the brake. 'Sam! What are you doing!' He grabbed Sam's arm preventing him from stepping out.

The Impala skidded to a stop, the car behind beeped his horn and gave Dean the finger as he swerved around them and drove on.

'Dean realised he'd let go of Sam and Sam had moved from the passenger seat. Dean flung the door open and walked around the car. The youngest Winchester was standing in the middle of the road, his head moving in a weird jerking motion.

'Where is it?' Sam mumbled.

A hand touched his shoulder and he flinched. 'I can't find her.' He whispered. He tried to walk away but the hand was guiding him somewhere else, his feet were complying but he was still searching. The voice was so strong, so powerful.

Dean was pushing Sam back to the Impala.

Dean suddenly felt Sam pull back, he whirled around to yell at him and instead he watched as Sam's body was slammed from behind, there was a crack and Dean watched the branch drop from mid-air. He backed against the Impala. A spirit just knocked Sam unconscious. He could feel the cold breeze past him.

_Sam must leave this town…You must help us…_

Dean dropped down by Sam and turned him onto his back. Where his hand was on the back of Sam's head, he felt the warm stickiness that was blood and he shook his little brother none too gently. 'Come on Sam wake up now.' He placed his head down on the ground and flinging open the trunk he pulled out a rifle filled with Salt rocks, before crouching back beside hisbrither.'Come on, wake up and tell me what's going on in that head of yours.' He heard Sam groan. 'That's it Sam. Wake up.'

Sam sat bolt upright, his eyes were moving a little too strangely for Dean's liking, moving from side to side quite rapidly. Dean grabbed Sam's head in his hands and waited for him to focus on him.'

A couple more seconds and…'Dean why am I on the floor?' He winced as he tried to stand. He gripped his head. 'Why did you hit me?'

'I didn't hit you, you idiot. A ghost did, I told you it's that ESP thing you've got.' He put his arms under Sam's arms and pulled him up. 'Sam, if you ever do that again, I will be the one kicking your ass. Got it.' Sam stiffened at the low threat, it didn't sound like Dean was joking.

'What did I do?'

'Sam you tried to jump out of a moving car. Are you trying to give me another heart attack?'

* * *

Sam sat on the bed, the laptops keys softly clicking as his fingers moved rapidly over the keyboard. 'So it turns out Gary Stone isn't the only drowning victim, Dean man, I don't know how we missed this when we were researching the hiker spirit.'

'Well we weren't exactly looking for anything other than his victims.' Dean grumbled. He had several papers spread out across the motel bed. He was scanning them with a face of intense concentration.

'Dean if you stare any harder at those papers they'll catch on fire.'

'What oh right.' He leant back. 'So what did you find then?'

'Believe it or not Gary Stone is the one hundredth and fiftysecond drowning in the last fifty one years. There's a pattern, every year it's three men and they all die in the same week, always the same five days too, from the 18th to the 22nd of May, and guess what today is.' Sam lifted his head.

'It's the 21st.' Dean sat upright. 'So you're telling me that whatever this thing is, we have the rest of today and tomorrow to find out what the bastard is and to get rid of it.'

Sam nodded.

'Who were the other victims?'

'Victim!' Sam corrected, 'Uh…His name was Dominic Flayden, died yesterday.' He clicked something on the screen showing picture of a young man, around Sam's age. 'It says, _Dominic Flayden committed suicide yesterday by drowning himself in the Teradyne Woods lake, the 23 year old who couldn't swim was found by fisherman after their line snagged his clothing. His suicide was said to have been because of the death of Louise Taylor, a local girl he'd been dating for two years, before she sadly lost her battle with cancer._'

'So we need to track down the next victim.' Sam rubbed the back of his head, wincing as he hit the lump at the back of his head. The brothers hadn't spoken since Dean had helped get back in the Impala and he saw Dean turn from him as he winced, his eyes casually dropping to stare at the papers in front of him. 'Dean, man, we don't have much time…if we don't figure this out, someone is gong to die tomorrow.'

* * *

**SpiritWolf13- **Ok, so not the best of chapters, but I'm still trying to figure out what's going to happen exactly. Hope I'm not boring you and I hope you keep reading please R&R.

Thanks so far for the reviews on the previous chapters I really hope I'm not disappointing you. K peeps, I'm off to write chapter 4.


	4. Chapter 4

Lady of the Lake

Chapter 4

Summary: The boys are having a bad week, Sam's hearing singing and Dean's confused when supposed suicide drowning victims are trying to talk to him…using Sam.

* * *

Sam could feel Dean watching him and he started to feel uneasy. He looked behind him and saw Dean's gaze suddenly drop to something on the floor. 'Dean, stop watching me.' He hissed.

'What, I wasn't watching you?'

Sam rolled his eyes and rapped his knuckles against the white door; they'd been standing in front of for the last five minutes. Once he'd knocked, Sam stepped back so he was beside Dean.

They heard the rattle of the door knob and young man answered the door; the eighteen year old had bags under his eyes, which were bloodshot from crying. He only opened the door a crack. 'What do you want?' His voice cracked with emotion.

'Uh, we were friends of Dominic's. We just wanted to say how sorry we are.' The boy opened the door a little wider.

'I don't recognise you.' The boy was scanning their faces.

'Jack who is it.' A woman's voice called out, the strain in her voice was evident.

'Don't worry Mom; they're just friends of Dominic's.' Sam noticed how the boys lip quivered as he talked about his brother.

Sam and Dean exchanged glances as the boy stepped back, inviting them into the house.

* * *

'How'd you know Dom.' Jack handed was sat on the chair opposite the brothers, who were sitting on the spacious couch in the family's lounge.

'School.' Sam said. He saw Jack nod and hurry to rub his eyes. 'So, before he uh drowned. Did you notice anything weird about him?'

'What?' Jack's Mother came into view; her red blotched face had a thunderous look. 'Why would you ask something like that?'

'Actually.' Jack whispered, 'Now you've mentioned it, a day or so before he kept going into these weird trances, he didn't recognise who we were, he was just blanking us and kept murmuring stuff about how he couldn't find her and she was singing…I thought he was referring to Louise. It hit him hard you know, losing someone like that.' He went quite, surprised at his own sudden outburst.

Sam nodded his head, but didn't notice the look of horror spreading across Dean's face, how could he have missed this. 'I am really sorry.' Sam bobbed his head and stood up. 'Thanks for speaking with us; I know how hard it is.'

'Are you coming to the funeral?' Jack's mother whispered, tears brewing in her blue eyes.

Sam didn't know what else to say, so he simply nodded.

'Are you ok.'

Jack's question forced Sam to look down at Dean, who had remained sitting the worry in his eyes and the pale face told Sam something was wrong. 'I'm sure he's fine, a delayed reaction to it all I guess.' Sam pulled Dean up and they left the house at a brisk walk. 'Thank you aain.'

* * *

'Sam.'

'Dean are you alright.' They stopped at the Impala.

'I think I know who the next victim is going to be.' Dean whispered.

'Who?'

'You.'

Sam gave a laugh and punched Dean on the arm. 'Whatever Dean, come on.' Sam was spun round and slammed against the side of the car. 'What's wrong with you?' Sam pushed him away.

'Sam, you keep going into these weird trances, muttering things, this morning in the Diner, then on the way back to the motel. Sam it is all pointing to you.'

'But it's not possible...I mean theres no way...Dean,what is this thing.'

'We need to get back to the motel and figure it out before…'

'Dean don't worry.'

'I'm not worried.' Dean shrugged.

* * *

Dean looked at the clock on the taskbar at the bottom of the laptop, it said 15:33, he brushed his hand through his hair. The clock was ticking. 'So I looked at the victims in more detail and it turns out that all the victims were male and each of them were suffering from the loss of a loved one, girlfriends, wives,' he coughed, 'boyfriend.' He heard Sam chuckle at the way Dean squeaked out the last word. 'So they were filed as Suicide, all the bodies were recovered and none had any marks, some a few scratches and bumps but nothing that would lead to an investigation for murder. So I think this may have something to do with a spirit, i mean with the same pattern and everything. Maybe look back see what suicides there were in the area before the first three killings...'

'Get out.' Sam's voice made Dean jump.

'He shouldn't be here, we told you.'

Dean turned from where he sat at the table to find Sam standing behind him, he was dripping wet from head to toe and was shivering violently. His eyes were sunken and water dribbled from his mouth. Blood trickled from a small gash in his forehead and Dean could tell by the way he gulped at the air that he couldn't breathe. 'Sam!' He slowly stood up.

'He needs to leave.' Sam's hand grabbed at his neck and he started to wheeze his chest heaving. 'The song…ritual…leave here…must. Free us.' Sam sank to his knees and started coughing up water.

Dean's hands were on his shoulders. He watched the face and could see no recognition in the hazel eyes; they were cold as cold as Sam's skin. It was like ice. 'Sam.'

'You…so…Jack.' Sam's voice was crackling under the effort to speak.

Dean suddenly recoiled. 'Are you Dominic?' The bob of the head made him cry out. 'Was it you that hit Sam before.'

'Gary…helps.' Sam's hands caved beneath him and he fell flat to the ground. Dean grabbed his body and lifted the head, looking at the dulling eyes, panic brimming inside him.

'What is it, what is doing this to you? I…I don't know how to help you.' Sam's head began to drop and he gripped it forcefully. Wait if he died would Sam, 'Get out of Sam before you kill him.'

'If he's dead…I'll be free.' The voice came out like a breath of wind. 'She…can't have him.'

Dean grabbed the body and shook it. 'No you get out of him now! You can't take him from me!' There was a cold blast of wind and Sam suddenly shot upright, coughing and gagging as he swallowed the water that was in his throat. Dean gave silent thanks and pulled the still coughing Sam up against his chest, rubbing his back. 'I got ya Sammy.'

'Dean.'

'You don't even have to say it.' Knowing what Sam was going to ask.

'Dean what's happening to me?' His voice shook; he was starting to agree with Dean that something was going on.

'I think the drowning victims are trying to warn us Sam, trying to help us.' Dean pulled away from Sam, realising he was breathing fine, standing up quickly. 'They're using your body as; I don't know a portal, maybe cause of your whole psychic thing.'

'Dean.' Sam said after a couple of seconds.

'Yeah.'

'I'm cold.'

Dean started laughing. Sam gave him an angry glare. 'You're such an ass.'

'Well at least I'm not wet.' Dean snorted. The unable to stop himself he burst into more fits of laughter.

* * *

**SpiritWolf13- **Yeah I know, how can Dean be laughing when his brother is possibly the next drowning victim, but hey, he cares really, its good to laugh once in a while.

Anyway peeps R&R time, the next chapter/s should be up tomorrow.

Hope story aint too boring. Thanks to all my readers so far.


	5. Chapter 5

Lady of the Lake

Chapter 5

Summary: The boys are having a bad week, Sam's hearing singing and Dean's confused when supposed suicide drowning victims are trying to talk to him…using Sam.

* * *

Dean sat tapping his foot impatiently; his eyes kept shooting from the laptop back to the bathroom door. Sam was taking a shower, and though he hated to admit it, he was deathly worried for his little brother. 'Sam you ok in there!' He called.

'You asked me that five minutes ago, I'm not a child Dean, now stop worrying.'

'Fine, I can't find anything on the web, so I think we should try the library, they must have some old newspaper clippings, hell if they don't have anything we should start asking around.'

'What time is it?' Sam asked. Dean heard the water being turned off.

'Nearly half five.'

'The library will be closed by the time we get there.' Sam called. 'He opened the bathroom door a crack. 'Could you pass me the clothes on the bed?'

'Why don't you just take them in with you?' Dean moaned, getting up and picking Sam's clothes from his bed, throwing them in his direction. When the door shut again he answered Sam's first query. 'Well if it's closed what else to do but break in.'

'Dean!' Sam opened the door and walked to his bed, shoving his dirty clothes in the duffel beside it.

'What? Look we haven't long to figure this out and it's pissing me off. I have never been so frustrated.' He passed his hand through his hair, something he did quite a lot.

'Come on.' Dean grabbed his keys as he moved to the door. 'And stay close to me.'

'Oh Dean I never knew you cared.' Sam said in a soppy voice.

'Oh please.' Sam chuckled as Dean groaned.

* * *

'Someone's going to see us.' Sam whispered. They had waited until they were sure all the library staff had left to go home, before slipping around the back to find a way in.

'Well they will if you don't watch out for them.' Sam winced as Dean slapped him and pointed out towards the street.

'You need to stop hitting me.' Sam rubbed his arm.

'Stop being a baby. I'm nearly done.'

Sam looked behind him, to where his brother was picking at the library's back door, just out of the streets sight. Sam saw one of the passers by stop and look in their direction. Sam gave a short pssst. Dean immediately froze.

'Someone coming?'

'No, someone's watching me.'

'Ah dude.' He continued picking at the lock, giving out one of those grins as the door clicked and swung inwards. 'Got it, come on.' He walked in.

Sam didn't move that man was just looking at him. The mans shape suddenly flickered and in a blink of an eye he appeared at Sam's side. He raised his hand to Sam's face and gripped his chin and pushed it up so they were looking at each other in the eye. The funny thing was that Sam was scared, wasn't bothered. 'Who are you?' Sam asked.

'You need to leave.' The man flicked again, his whole shape fuzzed in and out, like a broken picture on the TV. Sam noticed the water dripping from the man.

'But who are you?' Sam asked. His voice a little softer.

'I'm Gary.' The man simply smiled. 'You must help us.' His smile dropped. 'When you leave it'll be too late. Then we'll be free.' Then the figure disappeared entirely, leaving Sam with a sickly feeling.

'Hey!' Sam jumped as Dean called out behind him. 'You coming or what!'

'Yeah, sorry.' Sam shook his head, and then turned to follow his brother through the door, making sure he closed it behind them.

* * *

'These are all the papers I could find.' Sam sat down in front of the papers Dean shoved in front of him.

'I am not reading through all these, is there nothing on the local site.'

'I tried all the websites I could find, I found nothing.' Dean grabbed the top paper and looked at the date.

'You sure you didn't miss something.'

'Sam I'm not an idiot.' He heard Sam scoff and rolling the paper in his hand he smacked him with it.

'Dean I mean it stop hitting me. Jeez, my head still hurts.'

'It does?' Dean frowned. 'You didn't tell me that.'

'Does it matter? It's just a headache. Uh Dean…' Wondering if he should tell Dean about the spirit.

'What!' Dean snapped.

'Don't worry.' Sam got up and making his way to one of the computers he flicked the switch. He heard Dean give a cough. 'Look I'm just double checking.'

Dean leant on the back of the chair, making it tip slightly. He gave out a snort as Sam clutched at the desk.

'Go look through the papers and stop reading over my shoulder, it's annoying.' Sam waved Dean away. Dean moved off to sit at the table, to startsifting through the papers.

* * *

Two more hours passed before Dean jumped up, grasping a yellowing newspaper. 'Here!' Sam rolled over to him on the chair.

'What is it?'

Dean cleared his throat before reading the paper, '_Alice Moore a talented 23 year old singer was found dead at 7:15pm on the 22nd of May, the singer who couldn't swim was found by local children down at Teradyne Lake. Alice Moore supposedly committed suicide by drowning herself. The 23year old was suffering from severe depression after the sudden death of her husband on the 18th of May only days before.'_

'Looks like we found our ghost.' Sam smiled.

* * *

**SpiritWolf13- **I know sucky chapter and a little shorter than the rest, but I'll make sure the next one is better. R&R

Thanks so far for all the reviews. I'm trying my best not to disappoint.


	6. Chapter 6

Lady of the Lake

Chapter 6

Summary: The boys are having a bad week, Sam's hearing singing and Dean's confused when supposed suicide drowning victims are trying to talk to him…using Sam.

* * *

On their way back to the motel the boys stopped at a diner, so by the time they got back it had gotten dark out and now they knew what they were looking for, they had more information on it.

Dean was sat on his bed, looking over the papers. 'Ok, so why are they all male and how are they all connected.'

'Dean isn't it obvious; she's going after people who have lost a loved one, she drowned herself to get rid of the pain and she's doing the same to these men. Look at all the police reports.' Sam picked up several of the papers and began reading it. 'Samson Tate, wife died day before, Julian Marsh, girlfriend and son killed in car crash, Harold Ray, wife was murdered, Thomas-' He was cut off as the papers were pulled from his hand.

'Enough.' Dean huffed. 'I get it. Another reason now why I'm more convinced than anything that its you.'

Sam lowered his head.

'Sam, you need to be careful, it follows the same pattern. Singing, trances, dead girlfriend.' He said the last bit quietly.

Sam had turned on his side. 'Sam we can't go to sleep till we figure this thing out.'

'Look, if it's really me, then we'll have no problems preventing it from happening.'

'Fine, go to sleep, but I'm gonna research a way to kill this thing.' Sam heard the rustling of paper behind him.

'We just have to find her bones, salt and burn em.' Sam yawned.

'Sam her parents were christen they hated their daughter for killing herself, it was a sin, they weighted her body and let her go in the lake.'

'That's twisted.' Sam was now facing Dean, though still lying on the bed.

'And it poses a problem for us.'

'Look Dean I'm tired, we still have all day tomorrow.' Within minutes he'd fallen asleep.

Dean had lied about researching, truthfully he had wanted to sit up and watch over Sam, despite Sam's protests, he knew this Alice Moore wanted him.

* * *

Dean suddenly felt a tightening around his throat, his eyes snapped open. He'd fallen asleep. His eyes widened as he saw who was choking him. 'S-am.' He gripped Sam's wrists with his hands and tried to pull them away. He felt the drip drip as water landed on him. Sam was soaked. 'Dom-minic.' He tried, this time the tightening loosened and Sam's voice came out like a low rattle.

'He's still here, why.' Sam's chest started to heave and he moved his head with a jerk showering him with water.

'Who…Sam.' He was sprayed with more water as Sam's head nodded.

'Look…we're trying.' Dean pulled loose of the hands and rolled off the bed. He stood up rubbing his neck. 'Thanks, like my neck wasn't injured enough.' He rubbed at the bruise that was still visible from the other night.

Sam/Dominic started to gasp and he coughed. 'Seven.' He whispered.

'What?' Dean moved away as Dominic/Sam, moved towards him.

'She…wants…seven.'

'Alice.' He saw Dominic/Sam's eyes widen and he growled. 'We want to help; we just need to find out how to stop her.'

'Break it…' He fell to the floor. 'Have to leave…break…pattern.'

'What!' He ran to Sam's side. He was unconscious. He slapped his cheek lightly, he didn't move. He looked up at the ceiling and yelled to no one in particular. 'Look this really has to stop!'

'Why are you slapping me?' Sam suddenly asked. He paused a minute then said. 'I'm wet.' He pushed his hair out of his eyes.

'Yeah, you know Sammy I told you not to drink so much before you went to bed.' He gave a light chuckle. Sam punched him on the arm.

* * *

'Dean, what are you doing?' Sam pulled at his arm, which was handcuffed to the bed post. 'And where did you get these?' He raised an eyebrow.

'Swiped em from a cop.' Dean smirked.

'Why have you handcuffed me, no offence but I don't swing that way.'

'That's disgusting dude.' Dean pocketed the keys. 'I think I've realised what the spirits have been trying to tell me. I think she has to have the three victims every year to keep her I don't know, alive.' As he said the word alive he motioned quotations with his fingers. 'Dominic said something about a pattern, I think if she doesn't have you, doesn't kill again, she'll cease to exist, maybe move on.'

'You're joking, what if it doesn't work, because I doubt it does.'

'Then we'll have to find a different way, i don't know trail the lake for her bones.' he gave a shrug.

'Still doesn't explain this.' He rattled his arm.

'Hey, I can't watch you all the time; this just ensures me that the bitch won't get you. It's just a waiting game now.'

Sam shook his head and rattled the handcuffs. 'I've been picking locks since I was like twelve, I can get out of these no problem.'

'Yes but you would need something to pick the lock and I made sure there's nothing near you to do that.' Dean gave a sly grin. 'Sam, I just want you to be safe, and it's only when I go out.'

'Where are you going?'

'Sam I'm starving, I haven't eaten yet, I was going to go out and get something to eat.'

'Can't I come with you?'

'And lose you while I'm queuing, no way. Look I won't be long, just sit, relax.' Dean pulled on his brown jacket. 'I'll bring something back for you.'

'Oh don't forget coffee.' Sam gave him a winning smile.

'I'll think about it.' Dean picked up the impala keys and left the motel, leaving Sam tied to the bed post.

* * *

Twenty minutes after Dean had left Sam still sat on the bed, he wriggled about a bit, he could feel his bottom getting number by the second so he stood up, the low post meant he couldn't stretch up fully and he gave an annoyed groan. _I'm so going to kill you for this Dean._

_Sam…_

_Come to me Sam…_

_It's time…time to end the pain…_

The handcuffs clicked and Sam's hand was free. The sound of the melodious tune filled his ears and rising from the bed, he slowly made his way to the motel door.

_Come Sam I want to end your pain…

* * *

_

**SpiritWolf13 – **Hope that one was a little better, not much further to go now. Hope you liked it R&R peeps.


	7. Chapter 7

Lady of the Lake

Chapter 7

Summary: The boys are having a bad week, Sam's hearing singing and Dean's confused when supposed suicide drowning victims are trying to talk to him…using Sam.

* * *

Dean sat at one of the tables, waiting for the waitress to bring over the food he had ordered and while he waited he re-read the article he had found on Alice Moore.

'Our very own Lady of the lake.' A women's voice said.

'Huh?' Dean looked up at the waitress.

'Sorry I couldn't help but notice what you were reading. Here's you order.' She handed him the tray with the two coffee cups and the bag which held the bagels he had ordered.

'What do you know about her?' Dean asked, stuffing the paper in his back pocket and taking the food.

'Everyone knows about Alice Moore, she's one of our legends you know.' She smiled. 'About this time of year the legend goes that she drowns men who have lost their loves, she kills the first on the day her husband died, the 18th, the second on the day she killed the man who murdered him and then the third on the day she killed her self, she lures the men their by singing, she was famous for her voice you know, apparently Alice Moore could sing like an angel.' She paused.

'Wait she killed someone.'

'Yep. She sort of went crazy, but like I said it's a legend, but everyone is suspicious I mean with the deaths we have in this town.'

'Don't the cops notice the pattern?' Dean asked.

'Well what can they do, their's noevidence pointing to murder?' The young girl smiled.

'Do you know why it's always men?'

The girl gave a sigh. 'The legend says that she takes men because they bottle up their pain and it's their pain she feeds on, women always let their emotions out. You know it's only a legend right.' The waitress put her hands on her hips.

'Yeah, oh thanks here.' He gave her a five dollar tip and hurried out the diner.

* * *

Dean opened the door after much jiggling with the lock, he was looking down at the key in the door. 'Sorry I took so long, big queue, then I got talking with this…' As he pulled the key out and looked up his voice just didn't work. He dropped the coffee and bag and raced forward, he picked up the handcuffs and span around. 'Sam!' He pushed opened the bathroom door. 'Sam! This isn't funny. Sam!'

He placed his hands either side of his head. _Calm down Dean. Maybe he's just gone out for a bit. _Truthfully he knew that wasn't very likely.

Slamming his hands down on the front desk he startled the women behind. 'Have you seen my brother?' Dean demanded.

'Who?' She asked, slightly frightened by his behaviour.

'My brother, the one who checked in with me, tall, dark brown hair.' Dean was panicking slightly and his words came out rushed.

'Oh him, I saw him leave about fifteen minutes ago.'

'Do you know which way he went?' He demanded again, his voice raising slightly.

'He went down towards town.' She nodded

Dean gave a quick thanks and ran over to his Impala, pulling open the doors he pushed the keys in the ignition and began backing the car out. Knowing if Sam was on foot, then it would be easy to find him. _I won't let that bitch have you Sam, I'm coming little brother.

* * *

_

Sam knew where he was going now, the voice gave him directions, he knew where he was going now. Every step he took bought him closer to that beautiful noise. He would finally meet her. But there was something else as well, another voice was in his head. He recognised it.

_Sam you have to go…._

_Ignore her Sam…_

_You should have left…_

_We can't help you now…_

But no matter what that other voice was oppressing them, her voice.

_Come Sam, we'll end the pain…_

His feet moved fast and as he hit town he moved through the streets as though he'd lived their his whole life, she was closer.

* * *

Dean pulled the car over. Leaning out the window he called to a group of people waiting at the bus stop. 'Has a guy walked through here, very tall, dark brown hair, green eyes?'

'Yeah, I think so, he went down Prospect Street, I think he's going towards the woods.' One of the teenagers told him.

_Shit, why didn't I think about that, I should have gone around and cut him off? _'Thanks.'

Dean pulled the car up on the edge and racing around to the trunk he grabbed a rifle and several rock salts, pushed a pistol into the waistband of his trousers and checked his pocket knife was still in his pocket. Slamming the trunk he entered the woods, running towards the lake settled in the centre. Calling constantly for Sam.

* * *

Sam paused at the woods, his eyes caught the impala and he turned his head slightly, like a confused dog, then he moved his eyes to look through the trees.

_Sam you are so close. Come to me…_

'I'm coming.' Sam entered the woods.

He arrived shortly at the lake, the water was perfectly still, the rays if the suns reflecting serenely on it's surface. He watched as a young women surface, she walked towards, him her hair flowed down her back and her arms were held open wide in a welcoming embrace. The music surrounded him and he moved to her. She smiled; the singing was not coming from her mouth, but her body. 'Sam.' she whispered.

'I found you.' He whispered, reaching out he grabbed her pale hands in his. And started to follow her as she started to walk backwards into the lake.

* * *

Dean was only several hundred metres away when he saw Sam break through the trees, he was running towards him even as the spirit left the water, he raised the rifle to shoot and cried out as he stumbled, the rifle spinning away from him. He fell on all fours, holding back a yell as he jarred his knees. 'SAM!' He cried, struggling to his feet. 'SAM!'

* * *

Sam felt himself falling as the shallow water gave way to a large deep drop. As the cold water hit him and he felt himself sinking his eyes cleared as did the music. He struggled to swim upwards, but he couldn't.

_I'm helping you Sam…_

Swim looked into the eyes of the spirit, whose hands still tightly gripping onto his pulled him further into the deep. He could feel his chest tightening, he couldn't breath.

Kicking he tried desperately to free himself.

_I'm here Sam…_

Sam thrashed in the water, but she was strong and she held tightly. Finally Sam couldn't hold it anymore, _Sorry Dean. _As the last of his air escaped him.

* * *

**SpiritWolf13- **Poor Sam, poor Dean, don't worry next chapters on its way, hope you're enjoying it R&R 


	8. Chapter 8

Lady of the Lake

Chapter 8

Summary: The boys are having a bad week, Sam's hearing singing and Dean's confused when supposed suicide drowning victims are trying to talk to him…using Sam.

* * *

'Sam!' Dean was already wading in the water. He moved as fast as the water would allow, scanning the surface, somehow praying Sam would burst out the water and chide him for being late. 'Shit, Sam please.' He pulled off his jacket and shoes, throwing them on the bank. 

Dean gasped as the coldness hit him, but he didn't care, his eyes searched the murky waters below. He dived down, searching until his lungs almost burst. He swam back to the surface, took in a large gulp of air then dived back down. He was panicking now, his head moving quickly, and then he saw something. A dark shape. He swam as fast as he could towards it. His hands reaching out.

_Sam_

He gripped the material pressed in his hands and pulled, it didn't move. He tugged again and saw the face of Alice Moore in front of him. He opened his mouth to cry, swallowing a large amount of water and releasing his air. She opened her mouth and gave out a spine chilling scream. Dean cringed, he needed to get to the surface. _But not without Sam. _Reaching through the spirit he gripped the jacket, pulling upwards.

This time he moved, not thinking much about why, he fought to the surface.

* * *

He burst upwards, taking in the precious air. 'It's ok Sam I've got you.' He whispered trying to keep the two of them afloat. He waited a moment, treading water, then once he felt he had the strength, Dean started pulling them to the bank. 

Dean had dragged them higher up the bank. He flipped Sam onto his stomach, he gave a cry as he realised why the spirit had released him. Sam wasn't breathing, his lips were blue and his face pale.

Dean placed his shaking fingers to his neck, waiting pleading. There was nothing.

'No!' Dean whispered, then his face became angry. 'No! Sam wake up, you can't do this to me! Sam!' He started performing CPR. 'Come on Sam!' He looked around him 'HELP! SOMEONE!' He looked down at Sam. 'Come on Sammy. Don't you dare leave.'

* * *

Sam didn't know where he was. Everything around him was black. 'Dean!' He cupped his hands around his mouth and called for his brother. 

'Sam.'

Sam felt his heart leap. 'Jessica.'

'Sam.' There she was, metres ahead of him, she was shaking her head.

'Jess.'

He was confused as she stepped back away from him. 'It's not your time Sam. He needs you, they both do.' Sam was running towards her now, but no matter how much he ran he couldn't grab her.

'No Jess.'

She was fading away and something was coming towards him, a bright white light, he stepped back as it hit him, suddenly he could hear something. Dean. Dean was calling him. He was torn. Dean or Jess.

* * *

Dean was trying to hold back the tears, he refused to stop, he had to keep trying, even though he knew that Sam could possibly be brain dead, he hadn't been breathing for at least 7 minutes now. 'Sam please. I need you Sam, you can't leave me.' He suddenly paused, had he seen that. 'Come on Sam,if you don't wake up soon, i'll have tosay those three words.' 

'Sam.' He hadn't imagined it, Sam's eyes flickered, opening slightly, before closing again.

With his hands shaking still he moved his hand to Sam's neck, his skin was icy to touch and he felt the bile rise in his throat, but wait there it was, faint. 'That's my boy.' He whispered, not wanting to move his hands from the pulse, scared it could disappear any second. 'Now wake up for me Sammy'

A scream suddenly shattered the sky; Dean flung himself over Sam, shielding him as the scream whirled around them. 'What the-' Dean covered his ears. He looked to the lake, it was bubbling, like water boiling. Suddenly a white ball shot from the water and moved towards the two brothers. Dean got up and stood in front of Sam. 'Get back!'

The ball stopped just short of them and it changed. Took a human shape. 'Dominic.' Dean whispered.

'Thank you.' Dominic whispered. 'We can rest. You broke it, she can't harm anyone else. Thank you.' He repeated again.

Dean watched as dozens on the white balls shot from the lake, they moved around the brothers, silent thanks echoed through Dean's ears. Dean's eyes drifted downwards and he watched the faint rise and fall of Sam's chest. He lifted his brother into his arms and hugged him close, he was shaking violently. 'Sam.' He could feel the beat of his heart weakening again.

'Dean.' Gary's spirit had formed and walked towards them. He placed a hand on the back of Sam's head. Dean let him. 'Thank you, both of you. You're love for one another is strong, that's why he fights.'

'But Sam…' Deanchoked, he wouldn't let the tears fall, but they were stillt heir blurring his vision.

Gary smiled and stroked the back of Sam's head. Without another word he disappeared.

White mist surrounded the brother and Dean jumped back as Sam suddenly started coughing, water flew from his mouth and Dean hurried to move him around, patting his back. 'Sam!' Sam turned his head to face him. His eyes were dull.

'Dean.' He smiled, before his body shuddered and he threw up. Dean rubbed his back.

'Get it all out. That's it.' He looked up at the last two balls of white that hovered above them. 'Thank you.' He whispered at them. Then the balls fizzled out, finally able to rest. 'I got you Sam.' He didn't realise how much his voice was shaking.

He pulled Sam close to him. He knew Sam had passed out again, but this time he could see the steady rise and fall of his chest and he breathed a sigh of relief. Reaching for his jacket he pulled it around Sam's cold form. 'Never do that again you understand.' Dean whispered. 'Or I'll be the one kicking your ass.' He saw the corners of Sam's mouth turn up slightly and Dean smiled. Yeah Sam was going to be fine.

* * *

'So, do you think we're done in this town, or is there another spirit we've got to kill.' It had been four days, two of which Sam spent in hospital, Dean had drove him there straight away and Sam had been under observation for possible hypothermia.Dean recalled a conversation they had held while waiting for the doctor to give his final decision. 

_Sam was sitting in the hospital bed, his fingers scratching the area around the Iv._

_'Sam leave that alone.'_

_He ignored his older brother and instead said something that took Dean by suprise. 'I saw Jess.'_

_'Excuse me.' Dean moved closer to the bed and pushed Sam's hand from the drip tube._

_'When i died, she was there. Dean i wanted so much to...' He stopped speaking._

_Dean smiled weakly. 'You know Sam, if you ever need to talk about her, i'll listen.' His smile dropped. _

_'I know.' Sam smiled, looking up with moist eyes. 'It's just hard you know.'_

Finally the boys were ready to leave and Dean shook his head to clear the thought, Sam hadn't spoken about it, Dean knew he would once he was ready to. He sighed, then put on one of his grins and said;

'Sam, you can't kill a spirit, they're already dead. I thought you went to college.' Dean smiled, throwing his duffel in the Impala's trunk.

Sam shook his head. Suddenly his hand flew to his nose and he sneezed. Sam pulled it away and looked up at Dean. 'I think I have a cold.' He groaned.

'I'm not surprised.' Dean said. 'Aachoo.' Dean's hand pressed against his nose. 'Oh great.'

Sam started laughing.

'Dude it's not funny, I can't believe you gave me a cold. I'm going to kill you.' Dean sneezed again.

Sam laughed again, followed by a sneeze. 'Let's just get out of here ok.'

'Read my mind.' Dean smiled.

Both brothers climbed into their black Impala, with Back in Black blaring out the radio they pulled out onto the road.

END

* * *

**SpiritWolf13 – **I know the end was a little crap, but I couldn't think of a better way to end. R&R 

I hope it didn't disappoint too much.

I am hoping to start a new story this week, its going to be called Seperation Anxiety. So keep an eye out for it.


End file.
